


Curious

by weakwilled (spinelesswolf)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cosplay, Dry Orgasm, Foreplay, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, mild petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinelesswolf/pseuds/weakwilled
Summary: "Is there something you're looking for, Akira?" Raising a brow with curiosity, Goro crossed his legs and leaned forward from his spot on the couch. Akira was digging around through one of the junk piles in the corner of his room quite fervently."Yeah." Akira responded simply."Mind telling me what it is?""You'll see."Goro frowned.





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I can't believe I'm writing this. I love my boyfriend so much- This is for you. Heart

"Is there something you're looking for, Akira?" Raising a brow with curiosity, Goro crossed his legs and leaned forward from his spot on the couch. Akira was digging around through one of the junk piles in the corner of his room quite fervently. 

"Yeah." Akira responded simply. 

"Mind telling me what it is?" 

"You'll see." 

Goro frowned.

As a detective, he was very capable of finding the clues that could lead to the discovery for what Akira was looking for. They had been on the couch only moments ago; chitchatting about the thieves and the possible mission they were planning to go on within a few days. Like always, one of them began to scoot a little too close to the other. After that, one of them began to touch the other in an intimate way. Eventually, they began to share a few shy yet passionate kisses. They never agreed to date, nor have they agreed to speak about what they were to one another. Leaving things vague would be far easier for Akechi in the first place. Especially since... Well... 

Plans were still plans. 

It wasn't like he  _wanted_ to get romantically involved with the leader of the Phantom Thieves. It wasn't like he  _wanted_ to disobey his orders and not follow through with the plan. It wasn't like he  _wanted_ to feel his heart race each time their skin made contact. It appeared to be that his body was disobeying his mind and longing to touch Akira each time he was around. 

That included right now too. It wasn't fair that they had been sharing a moment when Akira decided to rush over to his trash piles. Whatever he was looking for must have been... suspicious if he had to hide it. At least, Goro  _assumed_ it had to be hidden from plain view. The box was inside of a box with loads of random material stuffed inside. It was really deep within the stash. He must not have wanted anyone to ever see it in a million years. How crafty. When Akira would be... Inevitably arrested, he'll make sure to have the entire room searched from top to bottom. Bold of Kurusu to show his hiding spots in front of a famous detective. 

Back to the matter at hand, Goro settled on three possible conclusions. Akira was searching for a weapon, a stolen item, or something that Goro didn't want to mention. It was far too embarrassing to even think about. 

The stoic, strong yet silent, resilient type like Kurusu Akira wouldn't be searching for porn to show him would he? That didn't seem like his style at all... Besides, he had an entire group of criminals to entertain him at any hour of the day. He was positive that there was something sexual happening between them all. The way he looked at them was unmistakable. He must have really found them to be-

"Found it." Kurusu turned around with another bag in hand. It was a backpack. Probably with something stolen inside. 

"Oh? What is inside?" Akechi eyed him like a hawk as he made his way back over to the couch. His mind was racing with excitement to see what sort of item he had taken. A small, fake smile formed on his lips as he watched Akira unzip the bag.

That smile fell within seconds.

"I got this stuff for us."

_Us?_

"I-I see..." Goro cleared his throat and looked away. "Why did you-" 

"I figured... You'd be into this sort of thing." He replied bluntly and opened the bag a bit further. 

Taken aback, Akechi's face flushed into a dark shade of red. He darted his eyes away from the gray ones staring at him with interest. That was- Seriously!? 

"I... Don't know who gave you that information, but that's not- It's not true at all. There's no w-way... Er-" His voice failed him and went quiet. He couldn't find the words to say for once. There were just... Just so many questions, concern, and a little excitement. 

Shrugging, Akira began to take the items out of the backpack one at a time. "It could be fun to try. I've always imagined you wearing this sort of stuff... So, I went out and got it. That's it, really. If you don't like it, then we can stop." 

To his horror, Goro watched as a pair of cosplay dog ears, a tail sex toy, lubricant, a... ring of some sort, handcuffs, a collar and leash, and a condom were pulled out. This idiot spent his money, or stole, these goods for...  _him?_ He didn't ask for this! He didn't want these at all! What the hell was he thinking?! They hadn't even done anything sexual yet! Was he stupid? Was this seriously his kink!? Pet play!? It was obvious he had a thing for control and all but... But really!?

_I hate him!!! I really, really hate him! I can't wait to kill him!_

"So, you like dressing up in this sort of stuff?" He couldn't help himself. Despite his inner disgust, he was also extremely curious to see where this was going. 

Kurusu stared at Akechi for a moment before awkwardly coughing into his hand. 

"You... couldn't possibly-" 

"I want you to wear it, Goro." 

His heart sank.

Feeling a little self conscious, he pulled away and set his hands in his lap. He wanted to see  _him_ wear this weird kinky outfit? The tail- That... went up his butt, didn't it? He's aware of how two men could have sex but... He never thought he'd actually be doing it. Especially not with  _this criminal._

"I apologize but... I am not familiar with this sort of... Hobby." 

"I figured you were a virgin. It's okay. We can go slow." 

Akechi's face darkened in color even more at the accusation- Accusation? No. He was right. He  _was_ a virgin and this was really... 

Really humiliating. 

There was no way he would do any of that. None of this stuff looked... Good at all. He wrinkled his nose at the toy in particular. It didn't look  _that_ big, but still. This would be the first time doing anything with his ass. 

Silence filled the room.

A minute later, Akira rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the items. Then, he began to put them back into the bag. "Sorry. I didn't mean to weird you out or anything. I just thought-" 

"Wait. Don't put them away." 

_Wait, what the hell am I saying!?_

Slapping a hand over his own mouth, Goro turned his head the opposite way and tried to ignore the blush creeping up to his ears. He already agreed with himself that he didn't want this, right?  _Right?!_ So why did... Why did he still...

"...Goro?" 

Pulling him out of his thoughts, Akechi glanced in his direction and swallowed hard. 

If he had sex with Kurusu, then... Then what? It wasn't like he would be able to gain any information or proof. There was really nothing to gain here for his mission. So... Why did he impulsively want to  _try it?_ While it had nothing to do with his plans, maybe it would be a little... fun? Did he dare call this "fun?" He wasn't a "bottom," right? That was the name for it, he thought. Well. 

Well... it-

"M-maybe we could try...? I... I'd like to think about it." 

Well, it wouldn't be the first time he thought about being with Akira. 

Perking up a little, Akira simply nodded and stored each of the items back into the backpack to leave on the couch for if they changed their mind. 

"I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." He replied sweetly and wrapped an arm around Goro's waist. A sweet kiss was placed against the side of his head afterwards. 

"Y-yeah... So..." Trying to regain his composure, Akechi leaned into the other's touch and closed his eyes. 

It was a cold winter day and the heat was on high. The attic began to get comfortably warm and, dare he say it, cozy. There was something that eased his mind about being around Akira as well. No wonder he was the leader. There was this atmosphere and charm about him that made anyone feel safe and at "home." At least... What he thought would be considered "home." 

His apartment was empty and quiet. It was lonely and a dreary place to be. Akechi disliked staying there by himself, but it was what he had to do. Besides, it was far easier to be alone than with others. People were such a pain. Mere pigs and parasites to the world. Criminals were  _especially_ bad too. 

Yet, here he was cuddling up to one of the most wanted criminals to date. His body fit particularly well into his arms too. Plus, his scent was becoming one of his favorite smells. Akira always smelled like coffee, a touch of musk, and a clean clothes smell. It was comforting beyond belief to him. His touch was the best though. He loved the warmth that radiated from his hands and the loving care of their movements. It was hard to believe that these same hands were capable of holding weapons and fighting so viciously as he's seen him do before. 

Even so, it was still Kurusu Akira. 

They stopped gently touching one another and found themselves drifting off to sleep. His eyes shut after Akira fell asleep in his spot. For a while, they simply sat there in each others arms in a resting state.

 

Time passed. 

Goro awoke after an hour or so when he felt his head uncomfortably hit the side of the couch. Akira had flopped down on top of him sometime during their nap and caused him to shift closer to the edge of the couch as he selfishly took over most of it horizontally. 

Frowning to himself, he rubbed his eyes and looked around. The lights were still on. It took a few sleepy rubs to his eyes to get adjusted to the light again. "Hmn..." 

_Thud_

"Ah-" 

Akira had kicked the backpack onto the ground off of the couch as he flipped over onto his back, which shoved Akechi even closer to the corner. Jerk.

The action reminded him that  _that stuff_ still existed. 

He was curious. 

But not...  _that_ curious, right? 

His eyes darted to Akira who seemed to be in a deep sleep. He was even snoring a little, which Goro found to be really cute- ... Not cute. No, it wasn't. It was loud and annoying. Not cute at all. Nope.

Okay.

So...

So what? 

So what if he was  _that_ curious? He was a detective! Detectives were known for being curious and investigating the scene of the crime! This scene of the crime so happened to be a suspicious backpack filled with suspicious items purchased, or stolen, by a suspicious individual for suspicious intent. It was only natural that he would investigate, right!? Yeah. This was for justice and... And for himself. No one else. Especially not Akira. Not him at all.

Goro shimmied his way out of Kurusu's limp body pressing him into the couch and stood up. He dusted himself off out of habit and then looked back at the sleeping body again. He was... really sleeping, right? This wasn't an act? 

A loud snore proved his accusation correct. 

He was definitely sleeping.

Exhaling softly, he decided to do his work. 

Akechi silently crept over to the backpack and brought it over to the bed. It seemed like a safe amount of distance from the couch to investigate. Once he was there, he set the bag down and unzipped it as quietly as he could. His hand twitched with nervousness at seeing the items again and he was so glad he was wearing gloves. Dipping his hand in, he pulled out the pair of ears and tail first. It was a crappy headband with cosplay dog ears attached. Honestly... Did people get off to that? They looked poorly made. The tail was... surprisingly soft though. Maybe that was on purpose due to the area it was intended for. Next came out the handcuffs. He knew these pretty well and was sure Akira would look fantastic in them. 

...

Because he'd be arrested. 

Not because of this-

Not because he'd... Well... 

Okay. He'd look good in them sexually or when he got arrested. Whatever! 

As for the lube and condom, he was well aware of what they were for. Same went for the leash and collar. But the ring? He hadn't seen it before. Pulling it out, he held it between his pointer finger and thumb. What in the world could it be for? It was way too small to be a bracelet and far to big to be used for a finger. Upon further inspection, he flipped it around and spotted a small engraving in it. "Cock ring." 

Akechi immediately set it down. 

...

...

Then, he picked it back up and swallowed hard. It... went around-  _there?_ That couldn't have been comfortable. Right? 

_Akechi Goro. Don't do it._

He was so curious though.

_Don't do it. You'll regret this._

Akira was fast asleep too. It wasn't like he would wake up to just anything. Maybe...

For some reason, Akechi decided to try it. It was purchased, or stolen, for him in particular, _right_? So... It would be rude to turn down a gift. Even if the gift was extremely perverted and weird. That seemed like a good excuse.

Sighing, he decided to do it. 

Removing his pea coat, pants, tie, and belt, Goro left his white button down on for good measure. He folded each of his clothing items and set them down on the edge of the bed before continuing. His black gloves and black long socks probably looked a bit weird, but he couldn't care less. Kurusu was asleep and no one would ever have to know. 

It was a little exciting, actually. He was almost naked and only a few feet away from Akira who could wake up at any moment to catch him. Was this what it was like for Akira everyday? Being a thief and sneaking around like this... No, no. It was different. This was completely different. He was just trying it all on. There was nothing sneaky or bad about it at all. 

The first thing he did was put on the dog ears to see what it felt like. Despite the cheap fabric made for the ears, the headband was soft and pressed gently against his hair. It was fine. Then, the collar came next. It was already leashed, so... When he put it on, he couldn't help but feel a little silly. Was he really dressing up like a dog? More importantly, did Akira  _want_ him to be a dog? Actually? He'd rather not go there. The ears and tail were brown much like his own hair though... And it had hues of darker brown here and there to make it look natural. Speaking of the tail... 

Goro held it up by the fur and stared at it. 

That... still looked a little- Well...

Maybe he should just...? 

Akechi stared at the couch again. Kurusu was still snoring away. He was still asleep so... 

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he decided to just... Do it. It'd be fine.

The bed was messy anyway. It looked like Kurusu didn't ever bother to make it so... No one should be able to tell that he'd borrow it, right? Yeah so- So...

He found himself laying down on the Phantom Thief's bed with the tail, cock ring, and lubricant on hand. The bed smelled just like Akira and it was intoxicating. He wanted to shove his face against the pillow and smell his scent completely to be wrapped up in it. Coffee, musk, and clean linen. Akira's scent. 

Slipping on the cock ring was easy. It fit around the base of his soft dick well. Nothing really... happened. It was just like a plastic accessory. It must have been part of his kink or something. He didn't understand the point of it.

Then, he went for the lubricant and tail. 

Still being a little nervous about Akira waking up, Goro decided to pull his boxers down just enough so he could have access to both his dick and his backside. It wouldn't take much effort to quickly yank them up to hide whatever he was doing.

The base of the tail looked a little big and he wasn't sure if his body could handle it yet. Luckily  _he_ was doing this instead of Akira. That idiot would probably just force it inside and hurt him. That seemed like something he'd do. 

Akechi poured a little bit of the lubricant onto his gloved fingers and toyed with it for a moment. It smelled like strawberries... Well, sort of. Cheap, artificially flavored ones. It kind of reminded him of candy- Not that he would taste it or consume any. Just the scent alone. 

He spread his legs apart and touched his entrance with his lubed finger. Almost instantly, he flinched from the cold gel and pulled back. Okay. Maybe gloves wouldn't work for this after all. 

Taking off his gloves, he went back for the lubricant again. This time, he warmed it between his fingers and experimentally circled his hole. It felt... really weird. Extremely weird. Why was he doing this again? For the costume? Or- Well, maybe now it was for a selfish reason. 

His dick was beginning to twitch from the excitement of possibly being caught in Kurusu's bed and getting off to him. This was messed up, but- That was okay. It was fine. He'd keep reassuring himself that it was fine.

He swallowed his pride, he pressed the warmed lubricated finger into himself. He cringed upon the entering and tightened around himself. He'd never done this before so... It was new and a little scary. Akechi moved his finger inside of himself and felt how warm and tight he was. It was a really odd sensation to feel... But it didn't matter. He'd be putting that toy in it to complete the look is all. This wasn't for his own pleasure. No, not at all. 

His brow twitched uneasily at the weird position his body was in. It was kind of hard to reach. His hand was reaching from the front and his arm nudged against his own dick on accident as he struggled to reach. 

Growing frustrated by it, he decided to get on his knees and turn around to face the bed. Goro shoved his face into Akira's pillow with his ass exposed in the air and attempted to finger himself again. This time, it was a touch easier. His finger moved in and out of himself at a slow, unsure pace. It didn't feel completely  _bad,_ but it didn't feel completely  _good_ either. It was just... just weird.

The smell of Kurusu was starting to fill his nose though. He closed his eyes and unconsciously began to imagine Akira fingering him instead. That would be really nice... Akira had longer fingers than he did and would probably be able to stretch him out easier. As he imagined him doing it, he felt himself relax a little. 

A shaky exhale escaped his lips as he inserted a second finger. Now with his pointer finger and middle finger, he slowly pumped them in and out of himself. Before he knew it, his cock was steadily getting harder and harder below. There was a moment when he flinched at an uncomfortably tight feeling, but then realized it was the cock ring's fault. It squeezed him uncomfortably at the base and he wasn't sure if he could get it off at the moment. Maybe he could use lube to help work it off of him. 

As he got slightly distracted by the ring, his fingers bumped into a different spot. 

Flashes of white blinded his eyes and his mind went blank. What was- What was that? 

Pearls of precum were pathetically dripping from the tip of his dick and down onto the sheets under him. His thighs trembled and his mind was clouded with confusion. It felt... Really,  _really_ good. 

Again, he pressed his fingers into the spot and gasped rather loudly. He bit down into the pillow and hoped that Akira hadn't woken up yet. Again, again, and again, he rubbed the spot inside of him so much that his arm was starting to hurt. His dick strained against the cock ring and was begging to release. He couldn't think straight anymore. That felt  _amazing._

Wait. 

The toy.

Removing his fingers made him feel like he was empty. A horrible emptiness remained as he grabbed onto the tail plug. He drizzled a generous amount of lubricant onto it and pressed the tip against his entrance. His teeth sank down into the pillow a little more as he finally pressed it inside. His body trembled at the slightly bigger side in comparison to his two fingers. 

"O-oh..." Goro sighed against the pillow and exhaled sharply through his nose.

The very end of the toy pressed beautifully against that spot he liked. Akechi grabbed onto the furry end of the toy and began to roughly fuck it into himself. Soft pants, whines, and moans betrayed his hopes of remaining silent. His eyes squeezed shut as he relished the feeling of pleasure by himself. It was addicting. He felt like it was moving so well inside of him and reaching all the spots he couldn't. By this point, he barely cared that his ass was shamefully up in the air while his face was shoved into the pillow. There was drool seeping out of the corner of his mouth, but he couldn't care less. It felt good and-

"Nn- A-Akira-!" 

His body felt warm and he arched his back as he came. Goro trembled and swore he saw a few stars as he heavily panted there like a... Dare he say it- Like a dog. His mind felt fuzzy and warm but... 

Wait. 

What? 

Expecting a load of cum to be staining the bed and his stomach, he looked down to see that nothing was there. Did he... Just have a dry orgasm? Was it- because to the ring? That was so humiliating! His cock was swollen still and begging for actual release. It was weeping pre and that was it. No actual cum had come out. 

His hazy mind took a few seconds to process all this information. Then, he took an even longer time to realize he made eye contact with someone from behind him. His heavy breathing and panting soon turned to silence.

He held his breath and felt absolute dread overcome his entire body.

Oh. Shit.

Kurusu stood at the edge of the bed with a sly smirk plastered across his face. 

"Hi, Goro." 

Embarrassment took over his body instantly. Akechi's face was beet red as he flipped over onto his front and- "Ah-!" He gasped with pleasure as the toy was forced even deeper as he sat on it. His eyes fluttered for a moment, but then he regained his composure. His hands pulled on his white button down to hide his shame that was still painfully hard. 

"A-Akira... I-I thought... You were asleep..." He hastily managed to spit out. 

Akira shrugged and crossed his arms. "Shame, isn't it? I was awake when you first moaned. So, do you like it?" 

"L-like what...- It's not what it-" 

"What it looks like? It looks like you're masturbating on my bed dressed up like a bitch in heat." 

Goosebumps went up and down Goro's arms. What was happening? 

Akira was standing there in front of him with a smug expression and almost towered down on him. It made his face hot and the heat in his stomach spread. 

"I... Just wanted to try on the gifts you got me." He attempted to explain. 

"Really? It seems like you like them a lot. You should repay me for the favor, shouldn't you?" Akira asked with a questionable tone in his voice.

Repay a favor? To him? What in the world could he possibly wa- Oh. The condom. He probably wanted to... Would- Would having sex with him feel better than the toy? Probably. And it was Akira so... God, what was he even thinking? This was getting too dangerous. He shouldn't have done this at all! 

Even with that in mind, he spoke anyway.

"I suppose repaying the favor would only be fair... S-so... What would you like Ak-" 

"Master." 

"You can't be serious." 

"Oh, I'm serious." 

"Hn-!"

The leash was yanked by the thief's quick fingers and pulled on. Goro was lead closer until his face was close to his waist. Did he really want... 

Sheepishly, he looked down and squeezed his legs together. "I've... never done this before, Ak-" 

"Master." 

He bit his tongue. "Master." 

"What a good boy." Kurusu praised him and stroked his head lovingly. 

Shivering, Akechi's chest welded up with happiness for a split second. Oh no. Did he have a praise kink? That was bad. This entire situation was bad.

"It's okay that you haven't done it before. Come on, you can try." Akira tugged on the leash again to suggest Akechi to get on with it. 

"I..." 

Silence.

Speaking up, Kurusu patted his head once more. "Sorry, is this really not something you like? We don't have to if you don't want. I just kind of assumed because..." 

Quick to shake his head, Goro reached out to feel Akira's bulge in his pants. "No, I... I want to do this. I am not sure how accurate or good I'll be at performing this act is all." 

"I'm sure it will be really good... Just watching you was a huge turn on. Oh." He scratched at his cheek. "How about... Our safe word be "Loki." Just say that if I do something you don't like, okay?" 

Loki. 

How did he know about Loki? Maybe it was just a coincidence. There was no way he could have known. Well... No matter. He wasn't fully able to think at the moment anyway.

Nodding, Akechi inhaled and got to work.

He shakily unzipped Akira's pants and pulled down his boxers. Akira's dick was proudly erect and rubbing against his cheek as he stared at it in awe for a few seconds. It looked... Really big. It was only a couple of inches bigger than his own, but he was still a little intimidated. 

Looking up at Akira, Goro wrapped his inexperienced hands around the base and jerked him gently. His grip wasn't too tight nor too rough. If anything, it was light and somewhat feathery. 

Kurusu was looking down at him and growing red. His face was flushed a pretty shade and he was breathing heavier than normal. Did... He make this happen? He did this. Akira was this hard for  _him._ For someone like him. For a worthless excuse of a person- 

A shiver went down his spine.

Akechi guided the tip of Akira's dick to his lips and experimentally flickered his tongue out to taste him. It didn't have a taste, but it was a little salty from the pre. Doing his best, he managed to take in the tip and slid his tongue back and forth across the slit. 

Akira was twitching in his mouth and growing just a little bit bigger too. He reached forward with the leash in one hand and put the other hand in Goro's hair to brush through. His fingertips caressed through his brown locks lovingly in a praising way. 

Pride and excitement for the touches made Goro's dick twitch a little. What a way to discover a praise kink. It felt incredibly nice to know that he was making Akira feel good. All the other phantom thieves probably made him feel good in the past but... But even someone as inexperienced and bad as him was able to make him moan. 

Feeling a touch of courage, he took in more of his dick and bobbed his head up and down. The reaction he received was incredible. He loved the way Kurusu's leg twitched and how his grip in his hair tightened ever so slightly. It kind of felt good to have his hair pulled, actually. 

"A-Akira..." Pulling away to speak, he jerked him even as he continued. "You... You can be rougher with me, if you'd like. I can handle it." 

With a slow sigh from the cold air hitting his wet dick, Akira hazily looked down at Goro and nodded. "Okay... Tap me twice if you don't like it, since your mouth is busy." 

"Okay..." Akechi blushed a little and looked away. "Master." 

"Fuck." Cursing under his breath, Akira grabbed onto the leash and encouraged Akechi closer to his dick again. Once the other opened his mouth, he pressed himself inside and grabbed onto his hair roughly. Tugging on the beautifully soft locks of brown hair, he started to thrust his hips forward into his mouth half way. He knew better than to ram his entire length inside, but he didn't know any better to go slowly.

It was a bit of a shock at first, but Goro quickly learned to open his mouth wider and open his throat up a little. His eyes watered as he took all of the movements one by one. His hands grabbed onto Akira's waist as he tried to hold onto _something_ for any kind of support. Wet, sloppy, gagging sounds escaped from the back of his throat as it burned from getting fucked deeply. Drool dribbled down his chin as he braced himself to go deeper. He pressed his mouth forward and dug his nails into Akira's hips to slow him down. Determined to deep throat him, Goro gets painfully close before his jaw starts to ache. There's barely an inch left, but he somehow managed to do so. 

Hesitantly, he drags his eyes up to meet Akira's and swallows with his dick in his mouth. 

"Good... God... Goro- You're so good... Look at you. Your slutty mouth was able to take in my entire dick. Are you sure this is your first time? You're so good at it." Praising him, Akira entangled his fingers through his hair. He loved the look of desperation accompanied by tears on Akechi's usually so refined face. It was incredible to take someone so arrogant and drop them down a few notches. 

And now? Now he looked like a dog.

Quite pleased with his reaction, Akechi bobbed his head more and hummed to see what sort of reaction he'd get from Akira next. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked harder than he had and squeezed his eyes shut to focus on the feeling. It was thick and heavy with a strange taste in his mouth. His tongue would lap over whatever it could reach and sometimes when he needed to breathe, he would remove it in order to lap at the tip instead. He was struggling to breathe, but it was a nice feeling. A light dizziness overcame his system and he felt his mind relax and go blank. 

After a few more thrusts, Akira suddenly grabbed onto Goro's hair and forced him all the way down on his dick. "Fuck- I'm coming- Goro- Goro-!" 

Choking on his dick, Goro dug his nails deeper into Akira's hips and struggled to breathe. He tried to inhale through his nostrils, but it barely did anything. He felt tears drip down his cheeks from how deeply the cock in his mouth was, but he tried to ignore them and look up at Akira. 

Hot, thick liquid filled his throat and mouth unexpectedly. His eyes were wide with shock and he fought back the need to cough. It was a difficult task to do, but he managed to gulp down some of the cum. It was salty and very difficult to swallow. 

When Kurusu  _finally_ pulled away, Goro coughed and spat out some of his cum into his hands. There was way too much for him to swallow and he couldn't handle it. Wheezing a little, he looked down at the mess between his fingertips. "A-ah... H-hah... Hahh..." 

"Goro." 

"H-huh?" 

Akira was looking down at him with a displeased, yet still very satisfied, expression. He yanked on the leash to pull Goro up onto his feet. 

Goro clumsily stood up and held back a moan at the feeling of the toy in his ass. There were still tears on his face and cum around his lips. He looked like a mess. 

"You spit out my cum? After I worked so hard to give it to you as a reward?" 

_But... I did all the work._

"It was too much for me to swallow. It's too th- H-hey- Wait- Akira-?" 

Confused, he watched as the other sat down on the bed and yanked his leash down to sit on his lap. Then, he was turned over so he was kneeling over Akira's lap. His arms were resting on the pillow while his legs were on the other side of Akira's. What was going to happen now? It was a little scary but... Really exciting. His brain was too overpowered with lust to think properly. This was just... _arousing_. There was a lot of humiliation of having his ass stick up in the air with a tail extending out, but he couldn't care less right now.

"What a bad dog. You have to be punished for wasting your Master's cum like that. And, you can't even get my name right. Say Master." Lecturing him, Kurusu rubbed his palms across Akechi's ass.

"I told you already. It was too much for me to s- Ahck-!"

_SLAP_

 

"A-aah..." An obscene moan came from Goro's mouth. It took him a minute to register that it was his own. His body trembled as he turned to look up at Akira who had just slapped his ass. 

"What? Did you like that, slut? Do you like getting spanked for being bad?" Talking down to him, Akira wore a sadistic smirk on his face the entire time. 

Normally, this would have pissed him off. Normally, he would want to kill Akira for treating him like trash. Normally, he wouldn't be getting aroused because of something this demeaning... Right? 

Unless... Akira awakened some sort of sex demon inside of him.

"Y-yeah... Please- Punish me again." Begging was out of character for him, but now? Now he only wanted more. Who cared about appearance and reputation when he had someone like Akira here offering him something that was far more pleasurable than either of those things?

"Terrible. A dirty whore like you is getting off to this... I can't believe it. What would your beloved fans say if they saw you right now? They'd be disgusted." Akira slapped Akechi across his ass again and smiled a bit more at the loud moan. "How could their detective prince be so slutty with his arch enemy, the leader of the Phantom Thieves? Wouldn't they be disappointed with you? Horrified, even?" 

"The-They'd be... Crushed- They'd be heart broken. Oh- Fuck- Please... Again- I'm going to cum-" More vulgar language slipped out of his parted lips. He had no idea he was capable of such lewdness. 

"Since you asked so nicely..." 

_SLAP_

_SLAP_

_SLAP_

Three times with increasing hardness, Akira slapped Akechi's ass intensely. Each time, he got a moan louder than the last, leading up to a beautiful cry of his name.

"Akira-!!"

Slapping him once more, Kurusu rubbed Akechi's red cheeks lovingly. His body was trembling on his lap and precum was dripping against his leg pathetically. He had the cock ring on so... 

"You've been such a good boy, Goro... I'll give you some relief now." 

"T-thank you..." 

"Thank you...?" 

"M-m...Master. Thank you, master." 

"Fuck, you're hot, Goro." Akira breathed his name as he continued to treat him gently. His hands slid around Goro's sore skin and dipped between his cheeks to feel the dog tail now and again. His fingers stroked through the soft fur and curled the tip around his finger. 

Shivering at the soft sensations, Akechi shifted in his spot and accidentally bumped his cock against Akira's lap. "Oh..." He had almost forgotten about the intense heat pooling in his stomach. His dick was aching to have proper release and was starting to turn red from arousal. He already came through a dry orgasm once, but now he wanted more. With a sneaky hand, he attempted to wrap his hand around his cock to pull the ring off. 

Unfortunately, he wasn't cunning enough to get past the thief of all thieves. 

Kurusu snatched Goro's hand away from himself and squeezed his wrist tightly. His eyes narrowed as he looked down at the almost pathetic sight before him. 

"What do you think you're doing, dog?" 

"I was... Going to take this ring off. I need to release, Ak- Master. I really need to cum." He shyly replied whilst keeping his eyes locked on Akira.

"Really? Well... Since you've been so good, maybe I can help." 

"A-ah..." 

Akira's hand wrapped around Akechi's cock and began to stroke it. Each stroke was long and loving with a medium amount of pressure. His thumb slid against the underside of his head and pressed against the crown in a way that made Akechi's head tilt back to spill a lewd moan. 

"Oh... Fuck- Master- Master it feels so good- Please-" Begging by now, Akechi wrapped his arms around the pillow and pulled it close to his chest. His hips were on the verge of thrusting forward with each stroke. It felt  _incredible._ His own hand felt good, but this? This was far superior to his own touch. He couldn't predict any of the moments and he had lost control entirely. Right now, he truly was a bitch in heat. Kurusu was his "owner" and was doing whatever he pleased. 

Seconds later, Kurusu began to stroke him harder and faster. His hand tightened around Goro with intention and he grabbed onto the leash to yank the other's head back. 

"Do you like this, slut? Are you a little bitch in heat? Disgusting masochist... I can't believe you're getting off to this." Speaking down to him again, Akira smirked like a cat. "Detective Prince? Haha. No... You're definitely a needy dog. Isn't that right?" 

"Y-yes- Yes- I'm- I'm a dog- Th-thank you- Oh fuck- I'm going to cum- A-akira-" With broken breaths, Goro absolutely sobbed into the pillow. His mouth remained open and he found himself drooling onto the pillow below. 

_SLAP_

"Ah-! Fuck-!" Hissing at the sudden spank, he twitched and almost came undone. Then, he felt- Nothing? There was nothing.

Akira's hand let go of his cock and removed both his hands completely. The smug expression he was wearing said it all. He was going to make Akechi last for as long as possible until he became desperate. Well... More desperate than he already was now.

"P-please... N-no... Please- Fuck- Please, Akira- You can't just-" Goro choked out his words while turning to look back at Akira with a betrayed look in his eyes. His dick was twitching and crying precum that dripped onto Akira's lap. It was starting to hurt from how badly he needed to let it out.

"What's wrong, Goro?" Softly cooing at him, Kurusu pulled him forward to sit on his lap with his legs pushed apart. "Does it hurt?" 

Nodding, Akechi leaned back into the warmth of his partner and looked down at the horrible sight below. His dick was involuntarily twitching and he had a long tail coming from his ass. God, what would his fans say? How could he live with himself like this? It was so humiliatin- He felt his heart begin to pound.

He hadn't realized it before, but at this angle... The full body mirror that the room had was facing him and he could see everything. It was only a few feet away, but he saw... A really inappropriate version of himself in his reflection. 

Akechi Goro, a famous detective, was wearing a sweat covered white button down that barely covered his waist, a cock ring that supported his throbbing erection, a pair of dog ears and a tail, a leash and collar, and ... And a wrecked expression on his face. His eyes looked clouded over with desire and his lips were parted and swollen. There was still a bit of cum and drool around his mouth and he looked like he was going to cry. His hair clung to his reddened face and neck too. The once high and mighty, perfect boy now looked like lowlife scum trying to get off to anything he could for some sense of relief. In a sense, that was the truth too. He wanted to cum so badly that he was debating about thrusting his hips into the air just to feel the air hit against it. This was torture. 

"Mmn- Master... P-Please... Please touch me- It hurts...-!" As he spoke, he watched the lust driven reflection speak the same words. 

Akira noticed that he was staring at the mirror and turned both their bodies to get a better view of it. He spread Akechi's legs apart as far as they could go and wrapped one arm around his waist while the other hovered near his dick. 

"What a good boy you are, Goro. So sweet, so  _sexy._ I knew this would be your thing. You're so cute... Look. Watch yourself." His hand wrapped around Goro's cock and touched him in those long, agonizing strokes like before. Just as he'd get to the tip, he'd suddenly let go and chuckle at the sight of Akechi pathetically whine and thrust into the missing warmth. 

The torture continued. 

"Ahh- Please... Please- Please. Please-" Akechi grabbed onto Kurusu's legs for support and rose his hips again and again. 

To his surprise, the cock ring was removed. 

"Thank you- Th-thank you, Master- Please-" 

"Hmnnn. I love you, Goro. You're so cute. You're such a good boy. You're lovely. Look at yourself." Akira whispered into his ear and trailed hot kisses up and down his neck. The entire time, he nudged Akechi's head to face the mirror with his own each time he attempted to look away. He wanted the oh, so cunning and clever detective to see the mess he had become. 

Goro watched and moaned over and over at the gentle touches. Kurusu's hands were only sliding around his arms, chest, and waist now. There was no attention on his weeping cock at all. It was so painful. He had an itch that needed to be scratched deep inside of him and this teasing was beginning to become too much. 

"M-master, please touch me- Please-!"

Akira kissed the side of his head and smirked. "Okay, Goro. Anything for you." 

Only using his pointer finger, he slid it back and forth against Goro's slit. He didn't touch anywhere else and only used the lightest of pressure. His finger was slick from all the pre and he rolled it in small circles in the same spot. 

Despite this being barely anything, Goro couldn't hold back anymore. With a desperate, broken cry, he came hard into- Nothing. Akira pulled his hand away at last moment and let Akechi release onto himself and bed below while watching himself in the mirror. Pathetic spurts of remaining cum drizzled down Akechi's dick. His orgasm was completely ruined and this was _humiliating_... yet... also  _exciting._

 

Still shivering through his orgasm, he squeezed his legs together and groaned from the toy inside. Was it... Over? Were they done? He glanced up at Akira with in a daze. The Phantom Thief was always so beautiful... He wanted to look into his dark eyes and study him for hours on end. Even when he wasn't getting information from him, he wanted to simply stare. He was so captivating in that way. 

"H-hahh... A-akira..." 

Kurusu kissed along Akechi's shoulder and moved some of his hair away in order to kiss his neck. "Goro, do you think you can go one more time? I want to have sex with you." 

The soft whispering against his skin made Goro's eyes flutter shut. It was so nice. He felt so at home. But... Could he go again? He really...  _really_ wanted to have sex with him. His body could... probably go for another round too. He'd just need some time. 

"Y-yeah, but... I might need a bit to get aroused again." 

"Then I'll praise you until that happens." 

Leading him to lay down, Akira pressed Goro onto the bed and admired his work. He looked like an absolute wreck. God, it was hot. He carefully began to unbutton his sweaty shirt and helped Akechi take it off so he was fully naked except for his socks. Too bad these socks weren't knee socks or thigh highs. That would have been adorable... Maybe for next time. 

Wiping a bit of sweat off his brow, Akira hovered over Akechi's body with his lips barely ghosting over his sensitive skin. Each kiss was delicate and light; loving, too. His tongue lapped at his neck and dragged down his collar bone whilst his hands traced his hips. His thumbs rubbed his hips in small circles to help him relax. 

"Mm... Akira... That feels so good..." Breathless from the gentle touches, it began to feel a little wrong. Why was he being treated so kindly? Didn't he know what was going to happen? Something wasn't right. He wanted to feel good but... Why didn't his chest feel as good? His heart twisted at the thought of staying like this forever. He wanted to relish in the feeling of Akira delicately praising him and loving his body. 

"Good... You're so good, Goro. You're so beautiful. I love you." 

There was that word again.  _Love._

Covering his eyes with his arm, Akechi exhaled softly. "Do you say that to everyone else too?" 

"Everyone else?" 

"The others- The Phantom Thieves. Do you make them dress up as w-" Goro's words were cut short by a kiss. He felt Akira suddenly tug his arm away and pin it above his head. Something cold wrapped around his wrists a second later. Oh. The handcuffs. 

When he made eye contact with Kurusu, he blinked twice with surprise. What kind of... expression was that? He was looking at him almost with a hurt smile and disappointed eyes. 

"I don't do this with anyone else." 

"...Then... Why me? Did you want to humiliate me?" 

Akira shook his head and placed his hands on Akechi's hips to pull him closer. "No. I wanted to do this with you because I love you." 

"Don't be silly... How on earth could you love someone like me?" 

"I'll show you." 

"Ah-" 

The tail he was wearing was carefully pulled out. A sudden emptiness overcame his body as he realized just how much he wanted to be filled. There was a dull ache on the inside that was begging for some sort of relief. Luckily, Akira was getting to it. 

As he worked, he planted loving kisses across his body again, but mostly hovered near his face. Words of praise and admiration were breathed against his lips in an intimate way. 

"Goro, I love you so much. You're so beautiful... So smart and cunning. I think you're lovely." 

"A-ah... Mnn." 

Kurusu lowered his palm down to his cock and gently brought it back to life. He stroked it with a firm grasp and used his other hand to press against his hole. Two fingers pressed past his ring of muscles and fucked him deeply. They spread him apart and explored deeper than the little toy was able to do. 

Akechi's eyes were squeezed shut from the intimacy. He had these nice words being kissed against his lips, a hand jerking him off, and two fingers pressing into his more inner self. His prostate was rubbed up on without mercy, which caused his moans to grow louder and louder. It took him a moment to even realize that another finger had been inserted. 

"Akira- It feels good- Akira- I'm going to cum again-" 

Over and over, his fingers rolled and curled inside. It was amazing. It was really amazing. His eyes watered from the pure bliss his body felt and his hips bucked back onto the fingers fucking him so nicely. 

Out of no where, the fingers were removed. 

He whined.

"Goro... I love you. I want to make love with you." 

Akechi's already red face flushed even more, if that was even possible. He blinked and looked away as he tugged on his handcuffs. "M...Making love?" 

"Yeah... I'm going to make love with you. Is that okay?" He was reaching for the condom. 

"I... I... I love you too, Akira. Yes. I want this. Please... Make love with me." 

Making love- Not fucking. That was... Wow. His mind went blank and he didn't know what to say.  _Was_ there anything he could say? No... Probably not. This was... Really just... 

"I'm happy, Goro." 

Akira spread his legs apart and put on the condom. He drizzled the sweet smelling lubricant over his dick. He made sure he was lubed well before pressing the tip against the needy hole in front of him. 

Goro's heart was beating so hard he thought it would beat out of his chest. Swallowing hard, he kept his arms above his head and pulled on the pillow. 

The first inch was a bit painful. He hadn't been stretched out that far before and he found himself tearing up. Akira's sweet kisses easily made up for it though. Their lips met for a passionate kiss while he continued to press inside. 

After a bit of time, the leader of the Phantom Thieves had his cock pressed completely inside of his rival, the detective prince. Akechi's eyes were glazed over and he felt like he couldn't breathe from how happy he was. His legs twitched on either side of Akira and he eventually wrapped them around his waist to pull him closer. The feeling was so warm and so full... He felt so connected and loved. The dick pulsing and twitching in his deepest parts was mind numbing. 

"P-please... Move- Move Akira..." 

Nodding, Akira inhaled sharply from the tight heat and firmly grasped his hips. As he pulled away, he watched as Goro's ass basically attempt to pull him back in. His dick was melting. 

"Ah- You're so tight... Goro, you're beautiful." 

"Nn- Akira-" 

The thrust back in made Goro whine sweetly. His neck bent back while his toes curled from the intensity. It felt good. It felt really good. "Fuck- Please- Akira- more, m-more-! Please-" Even though it wasn't directly aiming for his sweet spot, he could still feel it getting teased. 

Kurusu's hips pulled back and slammed back in a few more times at their slow pace. It was difficult to hold back, but he knew he had to for Akechi's sake. As time passed, he thrust deeper into him vigorously. Sweat formed on his brow and he moaned deeply over his lover. His tongue met with Akechi's and they twisted together hungrily. The soft moans and cries were music to his ears. Goro had such a sweet, soft, yet sexy voice. He loved it. 

"F-fuck- Yes- Yesss- Yes, please- Please..." Begging for nothing in particular, Akechi pressed his hips back with every thrust forward. His eyes were unfocused as they almost rolled back a few times. His prostate was being slammed into perfectly. "Akira- Akira-!"His cock was seeping precum down the side and pooling on his already soiled stomach. 

Sounds of wet skin slapping, intense moans, and breathless gasps filled the room in no time. It was a moment that Goro would never forget. His wrists pulled against the hand cuffs over and over while finally deciding to wrap them around Akira's neck for leverage. His arms clung to him the same way his legs did. There was barely an inch apart from their bodies and the thrusting only continued to grow rougher and faster. 

"Goro... I love you, Goro- I love you." Repeating his name and mumbling praise, Akira kissed him between each breath. His eyes were wide open and watching as each delicious moan slipped out of the other's hoarse throat. Each sound became slightly more and more strained as it grew higher in pitch. The tight walls around him would sometimes clench down, which made him hiss, but then relax again. 

"I'm going to cum-!"

"Cum for me, Goro." Akira wrapped a hand around his dick and began to jerk him as quickly as he could. 

The overwhelming heat grew like a wildfire in the pit of his stomach. Akechi almost screamed his name and came hard into his hand. His dick released the ropes of white cum messily all over. His body ached in a nice way too. 

Finally, Akira pulled out to not overstimulate Goro and removed the condom to rub himself to completion. "Ah- Ah- Goro-" Releasing onto his stomach, he groaned as he milked all of it out. "Goro..." 

Unable to keep himself up anymore, he laid down beside Akechi and pulled him close to his chest. He held him tightly and shared a few more kisses with him. 

"That was... really amazing, Akira." Akechi felt his eyes growing heavy with each second that passed. His hips ached, but he couldn't care less. Everything was perfect. He was warm, comfortable and- And... Loved. This was what love felt like, huh? 

"Yeah... I want to do that with you again, Goro. I love you."   
  
"I love you too." 

Closing his eyes, he fell asleep within minutes while enjoying the simplicity of it all. A warm, cozy attic in the arms of someone who loved him.

It was a shame their love had to inevitably end in a tragic way.

 

The next day, the two of them awoke to something unpredictable. 

The door slammed open to the attic and shook them awake. In came the Phantom Thieves with their loud voices and casual chit chat. Sojiro had told them to go wake Akira up and drag him out of bed. They gladly obliged... Except... 

"Akira! It's time to wake up!" Morgana called through the door and hopped up onto the desk nearby for higher grounds. 

"I hope it's okay that we're here.... Sojiro said we could- c-c-could-" Haru couldn't finish her sentence. She covered her face with her hands and hid behind Makoto.

"You're too loud... Let me sleep for a little longer." Akechi mumbled sleepily as he dragged himself up from bed. His back ached and his hair was a mess. "Geez..." Then, he realized. 

His eyes snapped open and he desperately grabbed onto Akira's shoulders to shake him awake. "Akira- Akira- Help-" His eyes darted over to the others and he felt his heart sink down into his stomach. Oh no. No, no- His clothes. Where- On the ground. They'd been kicked to the ground.

" **AKIRA, WHAT THE HELL!?"** Ryuji yelled in horror at the sight. 

"...Five... more minutes." Akira somehow managed to ignore the yelling and wrapped his arms around Goro's waist to pull him back down. 

"H-hey-!"

"You have some explaining to do!!!" An piped in and angrily stomped her foot onto the ground.

Yusuke didn't seem to be bothered by this scene at all. Instead, he merely went on about how they should leave their leader and his lover alone to relish in the morning air and... Other... stuff. No one really listened. 

Futaba shook her head and reached into her pocket to pull out her phone. She took a few pictures. Blackmail. 

Somehow, they all managed to sync up perfectly and yell together. 

**_"_ _A_** _**KIRA**!!!!"_

"Whaaaat..." Lifting his head up Akira sleepily stared at the others and still didn't process what was going on.  

He had a lot of explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Please make sure to leave a comment below I love them.


End file.
